1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly to a lamp that can be either a normal light source or an emergency light source when electricity is interrupted.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional emergency lamp in accordance with the prior art used in case of loss of electricity generally is fixed on a wall. This kind of lamp does not have an anesthetically pleasing appearance and has only the function of providing emergency illumination in a fixed location. Furthermore, since such a conventional lamp is too heavy to carry, it is inconvenient for a user to use it as a portable light source in the dark.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional emergency lamp.